1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a tooth-cleaning paper having dental floss, and more specifically, to a tooth-cleaning paper provided with dental floss, capable of easily cleaning the teeth and interdental portions of users while not giving other persons an unpleasant feeling at desired times and in desired places.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, persons brush their teeth after a meal in a predetermined place, such as a washroom, to clean the teeth. However, upon not brushing the teeth, persons swish a mouthful of water in their closed mouths or clean their teeth or interdental portions by use of an unsterilized napkin or a toothpick. Such cleaning actions of the teeth and interdental portions are practically ineffective, and as well, offend other persons.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there are developed a cleaning paper and dental floss, in which the cleaning paper is used to scrub the teeth so as to hygienically clean the teeth, and the dental floss serves to be inserted between interdental portions so as to clean the interdental portions.
However, since the cleaning paper and the dental floss should be separately purchased, their storage and usage become cumbersome.
In addition, the dental floss is applied in a state of being wound around the fingers of both hands of the user to prevent slipping from the gripping hands.
Hence, the dental floss has difficulties in storage, and practical use thereof causes inconvenience. Also, the portion of the dental floss, which is wound around the fingers of the user, is not further used, thus negating economic benefits.